MAKO'S HIDDEN SECRETS
by mermaidgirl100
Summary: HI im new and this is my story its about when Zac meets a strange pretty girl from a family he knows alot of join me with the adventures
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 MEETING (HI PLZ IF U DONT HAVE GOOD REVIEWS DONT SEND THEM I WILL ACCEPT SUGESTONS )P.S I DONT ANYONE ON ANYTHING EXCEPT CORA**

NEW CHARACTER

NAME : Cora

HAIR COLOUR : Black

PERSONALITY: fiesty , super stubborn, curious , creative

there will be one mermaid who is special who is born of two inseprable souls Cora is the only one left

15 years back

Cora's parents loved each other because of the war so they couldnt stay away so one day they had to see each other they were cast out and cora was taken Cora's mom Elizabeth left her moon necklace with Cora

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Cora 's pod left her by mistake she lives alone she lives in a small cave on day she thought since the pods gone i might as well enjoy it she shuffled through her shell box until she found the map her mom left her she followed the map and used the necklace to get legs she found clothes which were suprisingly stylish and she was walking and accidentally bumped into Zac.

**(that all for today will update soon sorry for the cliff hanger but i had too let u look forward 2 REVIEW PLZ )**


	2. Chapter 2

Cora stood up and started uuhhmm im sorry im so clumsy and...Zac interupting her endless ranting said dont worry about it they looked into each others eye Cora asked do u know Mr and Mrs Levato Zac said yes why Cora shuddered slowly their my parents and then he said oh ure brother is one of my best friends why does your brother stay with your parents and you dont Cora replied i was at aaa bording school i liked it there but i missed my family Zac ascorted Cora when she got there she was showered in hugs and she didnt notice her necklace was glowing because of Zac but she was to happy to care when Zac left Cora told her parents everything they told her she could stay as long as she felt like it she woke up and went to the cafe she ordered prawns and lemonade


	3. Chapter 3

**(im sorry i disappeared iv been having writers block i gurantee chapters will get better as my story progresses plz rude comments are not appreciated considering im still new to this kind of thing i dont own any thing except Cora )**

Cora's Pov:

i walked in the cafe and passed by a group of three girls they looked oddly familiar i ignored the thought and took a seat . Then i realized that one of them was wearing a moon ring then before i could even start jumping to conclusions , A tall girl walked to me with her friends and said hi in a way to enthusiastic which may or may not have annoyed me but i said in an allot less enthusiastic tone what do you want and then she said i love your necklace **(which are like the ones from h20 just add water ) **I replied yeah thanks i bought it at a jewelry shop i like your ring . Then the tall girl said im Lyla thats Nixie and she's Sirena . then i replied coldly listen i am not dumb you are mermaids and i dont have time to waste so if you could just get to the point . They seemed rather shocked then that Lyla girl looked rather annoyed and then she said lets go we dont need her help then Nixie said stop thinking about yourself its for the pod Sirena said Lyla shes right they explained to me what happened with that Zac guy and how he dosent trust them anymore and yada yada yada . Then i said so what do you want me to do they replied Just help us he dosent know you so get his trust and dont lose it .

Zac's Pov

I just cant stop thinking about that Cora girl her brother Luke is one of my best mates and he never said anything about his sister who is also flawless how could he not have told me about his hot sister who just shows up and says she was at bording school at least it wont be hard for me to learn about her cause she is going to Sun Coast any way i need to focus on getting the trident and Cora is making it very hard with her gorgeousness .

**(how did i do reviews are appreciated i really tried to use all the tips given i used puncuation and really tried to make it as long as i could will be writting soon bye )**


End file.
